User talk:Agentgenius
Hi Hi peoples. Gots me a signature. --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award.I can help you put it on your page if you would like. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Good morning! hi hi Re: Hi What server --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ok --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I am on you spoon! --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Sk8rbluscat award!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Award Happy birthday: --Sheepman (talk| ) 13:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My New Sig. Hi! Hi!--Agent 47 (talk| ) 20:33, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Your sig has gone wonkey! It has! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 20:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Wanna meet on Club Penguin, Agentgenius? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 20:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Server:Half Pipe Place:Dojo What's penguin name anyways? Denno Senshi Denno Senshi (The Mystery Penguin) is a mysterious penguin who doesnt like to socialise with others. He likes to seclude himself in the mine, well away from other penguins. If the mine gets too crowded, he starts talking nonsense to try and scare them away. --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 15:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Re:WHAT???? Everything what I put on Pingu Penguin's talk page was all a joke. Like what he did and said. So stop messaging me with all these stuff.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:funny So, its a joke right? And.....have fun editing in here :)--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:45, 4 October 2008 (UTC) HI Gots me a super rare helmet thingy! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 11:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Complaints on Top Agent Mister Agent Genious, You and your whining on Top Agent, though not as bad as 4th Hale, is really annoying. I request for you to cease complaints. If you don't like Top Agent, don't visit it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The wiki is coming to and end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in. I'm with you till the bitter end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) oh gosh I still think we need to stay alive. Suddenly, I feel like the castaways. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help, You've been a great support to me. But please, stay out of the crisis, It's a dangerous game, and many users are getting hurt. I can't let that happen to you. The only reason I've survived this is because I'm a sysop, and friends with a lot of the users... if I wasn't I would have been blocked days ago. So please stay out of this. I don't want anybody else hurt, and you are being slowly observed by many people, including the webmasters and some sysops. It's scary what they can do to those not in their favor. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Award My award to you! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 17:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) you get something Heres the deal homie, you will not be banned. Webmaster or not, you won't be banned!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Can I have an award?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) All current people online report to Flippers Dojo. Happyface 18:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 18:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for all I did. We need as few people in this crisis as possible. Just the webmasters would be perferable. P.S. Us webamsters aren't being nasty. Just because we have more common sense than some people doesn't mean we're nasty.-- Barkjon 19:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Oh...that. Nevermind. I was just angry. When I'm angry I have a tendency to be a smart aleck.-- Barkjon 19:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) FYI: Today and tomorrow are going to stink. bad. Very bad. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Take a medal For being the victim of a needless public banishment and trying to stop the crisis. --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 20:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for putting your name down on my friends list! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 11:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The reason is that your page was covered in useless spam to extreme proportions. Your page had all the spam it could handke and more. It would be like trying to correct sanity's page. Welcome back though! And know this: I have stayed nuetral to most people, and I have been meaning to help you, but I un-banned you!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I couldn't rollback it all. If you want to improve it, (ITs crawling with spam) sure. Now leave me be. Sorry for my aggresiveness, I am very busy. Sorry for Sk8rbluscat unaward I am sorry for giving you the Sk8rbluscat unaward. I will give you both Sk8rbluscat awards, old and new. Here's the deal. There are 10,000 zeros in a googolplex! In a googol, there are 100.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yup. It took me three days to write one out when I was 8.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. You're back But be careful on the spelling front. Good to have you back! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 08:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) New sig! --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 08:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) My award to you! Signed, Bagster1 One of the awards That "polite award" Bagster1 gave you? That's MY Carnivore Chronicles fan award! ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Re: Image Since when has the Wiki not been nerdy? It's an encyclopedia on Club Penguin. Of course it's nerdy! That's a GOOD thing! By the way, thank you for pointing out the misspelled word. Have a glorious sin-free Halloween, left|thumb|[[User:TurtleShroom|TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Re. Oh... Perhaps remove the so called "Polite Award" from your page. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Unaward? Why'd I get it? It's pretty uncalled for, form my position. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Here is the deal. You cant just remove a possible logo (The best in my opinion) and say that the one with the most votes isn't able to win. The CP wiki shall speak. Not you.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) DANG IT! I warned you already! If you change the logo again, I will be forced to block you until the vote is over!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You rock! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 22:09, 20 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Slander What in the universe are you talking about?! Where? Why? How? What? What could I have possibly done o qualify as "slander"?! '''PLEASE TELL ME! I have no clue! TurtleShroom RE: Slander I do believe that the comment which you cited was written during the Crisis. After it blew over, all was forgiven. I kindly request that you stop holding a grudge of which was reprieved. That kind of thing is really annoying. So please, stop the wave of whining. That was the past. Today is the present. All is well, all is forgiven, all is done. Please stop spamming my talk page. For the record, I have a nasty infection right now. In short, I'm sick. It's some kind of head-cold-mucous-running-sinus-infection-combonation, with sneezing thrown in. So please, just drop an outdated subject. Thank you for your cooperation, TurtleShroom Don't change the logo, don't get ticked, because on top of everything, I am getting into a real bad attitude.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Logo Complaint The reason I changed the logo was because adding one word to an otherwise unaltered CP picture may be considered plagerism. Furthermore, the logo is just 4th Hale's with a different hat, there really isn't a need to start a war. TurtleShroom Stop! You do not make edits that go with thhings. We created the bann emplate for a reason. We STR00DELIZE pages for a reason. We follow the webmasters for a reason. You don't. Take advantage of things, you have a whole set of things to use, and your just reinventing the wheel. --Icmer In Nyc 17:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, but still. Okay, maybe we shouldn't STR00DLE. But we still need to use what we already have, not reinvent the wheel. You should still use the bann template, however. --Icmer In Nyc 17:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You! You! You! YOU! You cheated! And I will prove it! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yes, Why the heck are you making everyone quit?! You seem determined to make this wiki fall apart! You have already annoyed and been mean to several users (including me) and, if you haven't noticed it yet, most people don't like being annoyed or having someone being mean to you!-- Barkjon 17:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. You deserve this: Look, I'm really sorry. Just everyone like me again! You are a really nice guy, I Swear, Dude! I Was just a Little Mad there about the Crisis and please like me again, Dude. --Spongebobrocks09 00:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Did you really think you could be so blatantly crude and prejudiced and get away with it? Just because Agentgenius has caused trouble around this wiki, you can't go around being mean at him like this. You aren't here to judge who should come and go on this wiki. If you're man enough to Apologize to Agentgenius then do it soon, or you'll continue facing a Three Month block. You have no idea as to how angry I am. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 14:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No Worries Dude,I'm your friend.I'll never leave your side.I don't care what others say,of even if they ban me,but I will be on your side.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I hate to say this, but Arre 320 is right, I would have stood up for you, but it is way too late. Yeah, you started the Crises, (plural for Crisis), but I had as much to do with the 2nd crisis as you did. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 00:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Man,I love it when I'm right.lol.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, I am sorry. I should stand up for you. After all, we were one at Crisis I. After the blocking, I chose to remain neutral to your situation. I will choose to do the same thing this time. My goal is to make this wiki a fun place to be, and you are in the way. I will remain Neutral. I permanantly wear the scar of Crisis I, and I will not take another. So, be gone.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) a I give up. You win. Don't leave! Despite all the comments, don't leave! You kind of balanced the whole situation, if you leave that equilibrum might break. Though I don't agree on ''absolutlely everything that you say/do, some of your ideas I find quite interesting and positive, like Ω. I just found out that you're blocked for an infinite amount of time, nevertheless you have my http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/ab/Support.png support (as I've said before, on some things I disagree with you but I certainly don't agree with all the unconstructive, in my opinion, attitude coming against you). Perhaps you can get unblocked... TomasBat 21:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, considering half the wiki is against him, he ain't comin' back any time soon. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I take that back. You have cause me enough problems to go with the crowd, not because I follow, but beecuase you have lied to the wiki, and everyone else.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Well, i'm a sysop and i'm online.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Ok, i overeacted a little. Sorry and forgive me. i just didn't like you because of the crisis. --Spongebobrocks09 17:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) A Big Question Do you still respect the "semi-democratic theocratic depository" that's been in place, despite all of the brats like "Rbfskywalker" who want "change"? I called him a brat because my paitience has been completely worn out. I am so sorry for letting you all down. TurtleShroom Merry christmas!! ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 10:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, AgentGenius --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 11:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: MrPerson777... SWEARING?! I will believe that when I see it. He has the ''right to call homosexuals freaks, but no user can swear, no matter how bad it may be. Homosexuals are indeed freaks, and I don't want them on this wiki, but he has no right to swear. Show me the edit, the time, and the link, and I will handle it accordingly. MrPerson is not the kind of man to swear, but if he swre, I must follow the Law and deal with it accordingly... Show me that edit. Go to the page history, get me the link, and I will take care of it faster than you can say "taking care of business... AT OFFICE DEPOT!". TurtleShroom I guess me or TurtleShroom will have to block Mrperson777... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 11:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I blocked Mrperson777 for 1 day. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 11:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) They're not freaks! they are ordinary people! What have they done to you or anybody that gives you the right to call them freaks? I know you are not a bigot, so please don't act like one. it's just not nice. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I know one thing Don't play Club Penguin and track Santa Claus at the same time. ;) If you want to track santa, go to this website: http://www.noradsanta.org/ and choose the language you speak, probably Irish. My computer can't handle to many things at 1 time. I only have 256 MB of RAM and 1.7 GHz processor. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm on Flurry at the Night Club if you want to meet me! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Merry christmas Agentgenius! I'll phone you about 8 or 9 o'clock. What did you get for christmas? ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Merry christmas Sig. Test -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς User:Agentgenius 19:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς w:c:club penguin fanon:User:Agentgenius 17:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Agentgenius/ 17:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm glad you stood up for yoursle fagaisnt Spongebobrocks. I'm not fond of him either..--Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 03:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for staying back in the argument. I appreciate it. Alex White 20:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa...Calm down. -- _Metalmanager_ 09:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) What have I'' done wrong? -- _Metalmanager_ 09:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Did you write this on the "Hail" template? 'Category:Turtleshroom's Death Eaters umm...friends!' ...and you call ''ME a tyrant? The didcator thing was, in retrospect, a title I took to spite/''insult'' the punks who did all of that stuff of yore. Remember, I'm still here! TurtleShroom RE: Lent I was never slandering Lent! Ever! I wasn't trying to trash reputations, nor was I intending to lie! In fact, I find it a rather intriquing practice, and honor those who come to our family's home. Most of our friends who practice Lent would Lent off video games, for example. Honestly, I am amazed at the "Lenters"' diligence, and perserverence. Nonone of them ever touched the Lented item. Actually, though, everytime I've ever encountered a Lent observer, they're Catholic. That's not an offense, but an observation. In fact, you're the first true Protestant Lenter. My father did it on a random period, not Easter. He chose to let off television for Forty Days as part of a Bible study he did. He made it between 32 and 38 days straight. He told me that afterward, he was much closer with God. However, speaking of Protestants, I am actually Baptist. Southern Baptist. I'm not an authroity on religion, but the only Protestant Christian devisions who use "preists" (that I know of) are the Angelican and Orthodox Denomination. I was never offending Lent, in fact, it was the opposite. I admire Lent as an honorable practice that is seriously a really good idea. TurtleShroom P.S.: Congratulations on your father's decision to be a Man of God! The pastoral job is a great one indeed. I wish your father luck and blessings from God in his ministry. He chose a good job, I can tell you such. RE: Welcome All Yes, that includes Satanists. It has to. Just tell them to leave their pentagrams and sass/arrogance at the door, okay? TurtleShroom ??? What did walrus do to what site? TELL ME! Sharkbate 05:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) LOOK! YOU CAN'T JOIN! NOBODY ELSE! ONLY ME, METAL, HAT POP, AND SK8IT BECAUSE WE CAME UP WITH THE IDEA. IT IS NOT A SECRET PAGE EATHER! YOUR BREAKING THE RULES! Sharkbate 05:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Look Because it is recommended by Wikia, and it is necessary on all images. Without it, Wikia may be subject to lawsuit from Club Penguin, and we have to have that license on the images. Joey Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page even if someone already has. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 18:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Deletion Because it was on Mainspace. What else? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 23:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Pencil chickens band practice and show I'll call you 'round 8 and we can meet up. Failsafe can't make it. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: "Apology" Well, we forgot to ban you. Also, remember that "forgiveness" does not mean off the hook, and recall that using the Bible against me is annoying. If you're wondering on your forgiveness, Jesus and a diciple were talking to one-another. ---- *Diciple: Teacher, how many times must I forgive person who did wrong? Seven times? *Jesus: Not seven times, but seventy seven times. ---- Of course, the Messiah didn't literally mean only 77, but He was trying to prove a point. Of course I accept your aplology, AgenteGenius; yet, that doesn't excuse you from your actions. I understand you feel guilty for impersonating me, but I do believe you knew what that acronym meant in reference meant. I'' even know what it means. I also know that you have been hostile toward me in the past, and though I can forgive you, the punishment can not be ignored. Though, "love holds no record of wrongs"....... hmm. Might I add, though, that you've slipped clean off the hook and left me with the anger and attacks at least once (Crisis II), maybe twice. Actually, I checked your block history, you cheated on a logo contest and got away, apparently (though you hid it pretty well)....... You've gotten away with several wiki misdemeanors. This is like the USA's judicial system. They get away once, sometimes twice, maybe even a third, fourth, or fifth time, but they ''will eventually get caught in the act. Yes you've recieved my forgiveness, but I warn you, do not do that again. It is heavily indignifying, and I can't prove if it was truly a "joke" or not, so I once again must let you off the stinking hook. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Agentgenius, I apologise for giving you my unaward with an outrageous reason. That was while your page was str00del, and I was naive and angry that my IP had been blocked because you used it. I am truly sorry. Yours,----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 16:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) What? SD? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Guessed I guessed...I already knew is was Quad locked though! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean?--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. What might have happened is you got hacked, the hacker said that, and then the IP address changed before they realised what the hacker had done, so my IP was blocked. The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] RE: Nuclear forces. Mushroom sticks. I forgot about the Nuclear Forces. Hmm... well, there are two Nuclear Forces, strong and weak. Quarks come in six types: Up, Down, Strange... and I think there are Left, Right, and "lovely"... If I recall, one Proton consists of three quarks. Each quark carries a third of a positive charge. Now, you are indeed correct, nuclear forces are stronger than magnetism... Though, I'm glad you didn't come and say "IN YOUR FACE!" when you read about the nuclear forces. Although, if the ''protons are held by quarks and the nuclear forces, what holds the quarks? I mean, if you split it down far enough, you'll have to have something theoretical to hold it together. ---- Oh well... if the atoms are ruled out, I've got a lot more. A good scientist (even a Christian one) always has a backup. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 16:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ---- RE: Quote: "Why would I say in your face"? ::Friend, you would be surprised how many people would do that if they found that out. As a Christian, there are heaps of jerks on sparse cesspools such as YouTube (believe me, you search on YouTube, or even click a related link, you will find a flaming debate). These people will stop at nothing to attack believers like me. They hate my guts, so to speak, but that's an UNDERSTATEMENT! Again, thank you for presenting that to me. It will help a lot in my mission to witness Christ in the real world. Science updates and changes, and if I want to even stand my ground in front of an atheist, I have to keep up with science, or I'll be left in the dust. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) No shop no bank look, Metal doesn´t want other shop of another user, the only Shops that you can have are 2 (metal´s one and Sharkbate´s one). I don´t know how Sharkbate has one, because metal doesn´t want another shop. I think the bank idea isn´t a good idea (just saying, don´t get bad). Also nobody wants to get mad with metal, he almost quits!Hope you can figure how to work your bank... Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Kong-Mart <(K)> transfer reverted The <(K)> transfer between you and the Rockhopper Institute has been undone. This is because you didn't use the Transfer Center. If you want to transfer <(K)> to another member of the Kong-Mart, please fill in the fields in the Transfer Center! Thanks for Shopping at the Kong-Mart!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop You have been banned from the Sharky Shop. Reason: '''Cheating Coins by using the Rockhopper Institute'. You're ban will expire: April 5, 2009. RE: Your Shop Ok! That sound like a good plan! And for that if you sign up you get 50,000 <(AB)>!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 20:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Federation What is this about? --Abce2 00:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Forgiveness? YES. Trust, unblocking, and halting of punishment applied? NO. I can't let you off the hook ever again, but the fact that you're sorry is a good thing. Indeed, I accept your apology. However, it's not your "right" to edit your page. If this is an appeal to remove your blocks, then that won't happen. Forgiven, no punishments altered. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC)